Desires
by Eyes like Dawn
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin desires a consort. And of course he finds one... My first try at anything rated M. Enjoy


_A/N: My first smut. After reading a lot of these great stories by Juju and Bell Gold you people have corrupted me (joking XD) So, I'm here to try my hand at it. Take it easy on me if it sucks._. And suggestions are always appreciated. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from OUaT!**

**~8~8~**

If the one thing could assuredly be said about the Dark Castle it was lavish. No expense was bereft inside the cold granite lair that housed gold and silks and jewels of the finest quality garnered from every corner of the mist laden realms. No, Rumpel never denied himself luxury and riches and whims, not as the Dark One. He had seen too much poverty in his mortal existence to ever forgo expense or even the slightest desire that claimed his fancy.

Such is why when he sat plying at his ancient, rickety, poor spinner's wheel, the one lowly item in his palace, he deemed he desired a consort; another possession to add to his already copious collection to tout about for his eternal years. And not simply any woman who was utterly desperate for a deal to be struck with the nefarious fiend, and plucked out of any back wood village, would be sufficient.

His consort must suit his luxurious desire, she couldn't be any pretty peasant girl, with large doe eyes that revealed her simple mindedness and servitude; she had to be the best. His consort had to have nobles blood and be awe inspiringly beautiful, with men constantly vying for her paltry affections and wooing her with their love-struck hearts, valiantly attempting to win her hand and love.

He always desired the best of the best, of course.

The search for such a woman did not happen overnight, nor in a fortnight, nor even in a year's time did he find what he sought in a bed warmer. But on one humid night in a battle scarred land where blazing campfires of invading ogres alit the horizon in a fierce orange glow and smoke wafted as thick as sea fog upon the rubble of villages, he found the one he sought.

A beautiful young woman with silky tresses of dark amber, and blue eyes that reminded him of the hazy cobalt mists that fell between the mountains at dawn stood amongst the ranks of captains and knights.

Her luscious curves were accented by the golden dress that seemed to mold upon her form like a second skin, leaving his fathomless midnight eyes plying away every thread as he snatched glances at her in her father's war room.

Her name was Belle – beauty itself.

Even as he spoke in carless amusement to her father, his magic invaded her mind in a conversation all their own, so that she would know the true price he would set.

If he had spoken such out loud he was certain her towering brute of a mate-to-be would swing her over his broad military adorned shoulders like the Neanderthal he was and ferry her away from the grip of the Dark One.

"_The price to save your people will fall on you." He whispered into her mind. He half expected her to go out screaming like other potential consorts he had probed for his desires._

_There was a moment of silence in their minds even as he drawled along to her father of how he could rescue them from the ogre's bloodstained grip. But perhaps that was a good thing, it showed that she was thinking first, not giving into the arms of hysteria like so many had done before her when he invaded their thoughts._

"_What would you ask of me to save my father's kingdom?" She questioned warily as she might in a darkened, shadowed room; unsure who was there in the blackness. _

"_A slave to tend to my castle for all eternity." The fiend admitted with only the briefest flicker of his gaze towards her. "This would not be terrible, I would treat you well and fairly." He revealed, his inner voice steady and assured without a hint of rearranging the deal._

"_And you intrude my mind to ask this when you could have just as easily put me on the spot by stating you terms aloud?" She asked in confusion and even the fiend could see her flawless brow knit curiously. _

"_I'm not done." He chided mildly, though impressed at her calm thoughtfulness. She would be good company in the halls of the Dark Castle if she accepted. "You would be more than a slave to tend to my castle. You would be a pleasure slave to tend to me; a pet to keep my bed warm and meet my every desire." _

_At that he could almost feel a pulse of disgust layered faintly with intrigue at such a bargain. The recoil he felt from her concerning his words was akin to a physical force._

"_You either do this or you may watch your people be slaughtered by the ogres and your homes ground into the bloodied dust." He added. She hadn't started screaming yet, nor had she given him a resounding 'no' which he readily expected. _

"_And if I go with you…forever, my people will see peace?" She asked, always so full of questions, her inner voice shaky. _

"_They shall." He assured. "That is the only price. The only option."_

Silence dragged between them, even when the dark fiend made half of his price known to the court in which he slithered. Even after her fiancé had pushed her back protectively she didn't respond.

So that was it, another potential female choosing to cast her lot in with hopelessness over his shimmering gray-gold flesh. He turned away, not surprised and only mildly disappointed at the quiet that relayed his price to high; the deal too steep to accept.

"No, wait." She stated aloud, her voice wavering. "I will go with him."

"_And to my bed?" He asked her inner thought, hoping his voice did not betray his excitement. He had denied himself pleasure for so long, determined to wait until he found what he sought. _

_There was another pause, but far shorter as a small she offered a small yet determined nod that only he could perceive. "Yes."_

Of course, her father and brutish lout of a would-be groom protested, but that didn't last long. They were relieved the people had been spared slaughter and innocent blood freed upon their land.

A twisted smile bloomed upon his scaled flesh as he pressed his hand gently upon the small of her back, almost gentlemanly as he escorted her from her father's kingdom. Oh this would be fun.

"_You are mine." He whispered victoriously, his timbre laced thick with possessiveness and his voided orbs of onyx combing over her. So long had he waited indeed that the cunning fiend could feel his blood already galloping through his veins._

Belle did not respond, but merely stiffened at his owning touch but did not shrink from the hold of his talons. She knew her price to pay.

~8~8~

The conversation repeated continuously in Belle's mind as she padded back and forth in her master's gilded and lavish bedroom. Even though the sun had sunk into the west hours ago, the thick curtains were drawn shut. The lavish chamber was only illuminated by the raging fire in the hearth that crackled and popped the wood and fluttered in its burning dance.

She was dressed simply in a nearly see through shimmering night gown, that left nothing to the imagination and almost made her look naked when the fire hit its diaphanous fibers in the right way.

Her rich, russet curls cascaded freely down her shoulders, and she smelled of sweet rose water from the bath she had taken before coming to his bedroom to rid herself of the whiffs of dust and mold that layered thickly in the dank air of the Dark Castle.

A look of worry etched across her face as she paced nervously and twisted her fingers like a girl waiting for her escort to arrive for the summer ball. Her belly fluttered with anxious butterflies every time the creak of wood hit her ears and her heart leapt into her throat when she strained her ears to listen for footsteps.

The beauty had agreed to be his pleasure slave. She had struck the bargain on the blood of her people; an oath of flesh and life, there was no going back upon it now.

Truth be told, however, there was even some relief that he hadn't dragged out the waiting for taking her so long. It had only been about two weeks, and while they had crawled along as the longest two weeks of her entire life, she had managed to keep busy with learning her chores and specified duties.

Thinking back to an earlier time that day, Belle should have known the day was here when he desired to sleep with her. He had made her work load lighter than normal and held a sly glint in his voided black eyes.

Then at dinner he had casually revealed he would take her that night. The words had drawled from his mouth so normally, that it took Belle a few seconds for the words to register to her mind and their meaning.

She'd lost any sense of appetite she had after that, but her master had simply smirked at her flushed features and speared another portion of fish and chewed it slowly through a lust filled smile.

Even the thought of his grin made her heart backflip. She could only assume he was thinking of rutting with her hard and fast with every bite of his meal.

How would he take her? Gently, rough, a mixture of both?

"Stop it, you're only making yourself nervous." She scolded herself roundly as she plopped down on the bed and right into Rumpelstiltskin's awaiting lap.

At first her mouth opened to a gasp of surprise, only to be frozen in the middle of her throat as he grinned wolfishly at her shock. How long had he been sitting on the oval lavish bed of silken finery and watching her pace and worry?

He grabbed her chin firmly, but not painful, and turned her face to his. His scales gleamed like burnished reddish-gold in the fire light as his eyes held flecks of embers and lust dancing in their midnight irises. "Nervous? Whatever for, pet?" He teased in a trill.

He had taken to calling her that, something she did not at all appreciate. When she had asked him once why he had dubbed her something so humiliating as 'pet' he had merely smiled and chuckled.

Before she could stammer out a word, the fiend eagerly pressed his lips to her own, and remorselessly plundered her mouth with large, owning kisses that stole her breath.

Despite her own promises of never interacting and simply letting him have his way, Belle found herself kissing him back as passionate as he did she.

Their tongues fought for dominance with every breathless moment, each taking the battle to the others warm mouth before the beauty relented to him as his kisses became harder.

Of course, Rum had had other plans for this evening. He imagined himself pushing her down upon the bed on her hands and knees and ramming himself inside her folds without much preamble; taking what he lusted for.

That was his beastly nature, to take and sate his greedy desires, but when he had seen her pacing, the lines of worry gouging faintly into her face, he had decided to make it at least partly enjoyable for her as well at least for the first time. Besides, the last thing he needed every time he mounted her was her crying or some foolish nonsense. He may have been a beast, but he wasn't a cruel beast.

His dexterous finger stole under her sheer nightgown, making the beauty shiver as his warm palm slid up past her belly and smoothed over her ribs and found her awaiting breasts that heaved at his touch.

Belle breathed a throaty moan into his deep kisses as he rubbed her nipples in slow circuitous motions; each perking to his warm touch that was quickly putting fire in her belly.

His other hand busied itself, by combing through her thick silky, chestnut hair to hold her mouth closer to his own as he dominated her. Oh he had made an excellent choice.

Rum smiled into their kissing as he gave each breast due attention; kneading and rubbing and pulling teasingly until he was rewarded for his efforts with her involuntary groans that thrummed from her throat.

Tapering his hands down from her breasts, leaving her gasping a trifle in want his hand drifted to her nether regions. In one smooth motion he pulled her legs apart. He could tell she was soaked even without venturing inside her just yet, which surprised him more than a little.

"I see you have been looking forward to this as well." He chuckled darkly as his kisses trailed down her jaw and to the hollow of her throat where he busied himself, kissing and giving her small bites along the nape of her neck, which marked her as his.

Had she? Well she was no longer a virgin, and had her cravings at time, but him? Gaston had been a good lover, and by far more handsome, but he had never gotten her soaked with merely kisses and kneading her breasts and the primal growls that surged from Rum's throat every time his lips traced over her thundering pulse.

Belle tried to deny it, but even as she opened her mouth another moan erupted from her lush lips as he plunged a finger into her tight opening.

She was more than soaked, Rum knew as he delved into her slowly with his digit trying to find her sweet spots, she was drenched. Her wet, flowed over him like water as he took his time exploring her hot depths that readily received his intrusion.

He was rewarded with a small cry as he hit one of her pleasure points and pulled away victorious. Belle whimpered piteously at the void, trying to get the feel of his fingers again. There was no long, teasing wait as he pulled out only to add another to his explorations as he slid his digits sinuously inside her once more.

The aroma of her sex was absolutely intoxicating, an ambrosia to his senses as he plunged his fingers knuckle deep into her faster and faster and toyed with her love button all back and forth in some off and on rhythm that kept her cooing into his ear.

Belle could feel his manhood bulging in the small of her back as he drove her insane with his probing and gentle and hard kisses and bites. If he didn't rid himself of his tight breeches soon, she was half afraid he might burst through them.

Her breath began to hitch as his finger dug deep inside her prodding a coil of pleasure to surge higher with every stroke. She bucked against his fingers, frantically, her hands searching for something to grasp; anything to reach her peak and be drowned in a world of pleasure.

She was very close when he pulled out, leaving her suddenly feeling bereft and empty and still wanting as she had been close to the spire of her climax.

Almost immediately, however, the beauty found herself not on his lap but upon the sea of crimson silk. Her night gown was magically pulled off as well as her master's cloths revealing his erect manhood.

This time there truly was no preamble as he had worked himself up on the sound of her moans and coos and the feeling of her sopping wet, velvet entrance.

What had left Belle feeling empty was instantly gone as he slammed full hilt into her, unable to control himself or his want of spearing her upon his aching member.

Since Gaston had been the only other who had made love to her, Belle truly did not have much to comparison, but the way the Dark One filled her had never, ever happened with Gaston.

Looking deep into his ebony orbs, Belle saw sheer, blinding lust as the fiend thrust deeply into her lush, dark, wetness. Her hips bucked and grinding into him with each driving thrust that forced a grunt form Rum's lips like some primordial beast of ages past.

Sweat pricked at their flesh as they lost themselves in the ecstasy of flesh and silk and roughness and kisses upon necks and shoulders and lips all in one glorious cornucopia of lust.

His body lay flush with hers as he dug deeper, longer, harder; determined to reach every spot she had and make her say his name; to own her with every thrust. Her walls undulated around him, tightening and loosing driving him insane in a world of only one goal - to go harder.

Her arms encircled his torso, her fingers digging into his back, as he rode her for all he was worth. And she, thrusting back at him in abject pleasure and pain.

"Rum…" Belle whispered, hoarsely her voice strained with desire as her climax grew more intense as she was moments away from reaching her peak of bliss.

He too was close to his limit, his thrust becoming more erratic and jerky; his breath short and hitched and sharp as he inhaled her scent of sweat and lust and wetness.

A hand shot to her face and grabbed her chin, making certain she stared those immense cobalt eyes at him even though not once had she turned away or closed her eyes. He wanted to make absolutely certain she knew what now to expect from her master.

With a roar he thrust one last time deeply into her sex and spilled into her, his hot seed shooting deep inside as they rode out their simultaneous orgasms. Had it not been for a spell he had placed upon himself when she'd first arrived so he could not get her with child, he was certain he would have bred her.

Part of Belle couldn't believe she had just done that. Even as he carefully slipped out of her and rolled to the side it seemed like some sort of dream. She was covered in sweat from their love making, and his musky scent that sent shivers down her spine.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it, pet?" Rum quipped with a cheeky wink. His breath was still ragged and deep as he nestled down beside her and wrapped an arm about her possessively, determined she should stay the night instead of tossing her out after the deed was done.

A hand flew to his mouth as he took a cursory taste of her wet that still lingered upon his fingers. She tasted of a sweet nectar he was certain he'd never get tired of.

He wasn't quite the beast she thought he would be, Belle knew as she awkwardly accepted his possessive clutches that pulled her close to him.

She could already feel his sweaty bare chest heaving up and down in the slow rhythm of sleep, and she herself could feel her self drifting into the realm of oblivion.

As her eyes drooped to the dancing flames, her body worn and sated, she couldn't help but admit if this was the price to pay for keeping her people free, being his pleasure slave wasn't so bad after all.

~8~8~

_A/N: Can be seen as a one-shot I suppose. I don't know if I should and or can continue. What do you think?_


End file.
